Ben's Titans
by Phoenix lord of rebirth
Summary: After a mission to Tamaran Ben finds himself falling for many of the women around him. Follow Ben as he discovers things about himself he never knew, and finds a place where he belongs. Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

Phoenix: Hey guys

V.C.: Welcome

Phoenix: First time writing a Ben x multi story..

V.C.: We know we have a lot of stories in progress, but hopefully this won't affect that too much.

Phoenix: We hope you enjoy and please Review. We can't make the story enjoyable if you don't tell us what you want.

V.C.: On that note today's quote is:

" _ **MEGAN**_ "

From Drake & Josh

Phoenix: We do not own Ben 10 or the Teen Titans.

Chapter one: Meet the Teen Titans.

This is a tale of a man, his family, and his watch. A man named Benjamin Tennyson. He awoke that morning to his roommate and best friend knocking on the door. "Kevin go away!" he shouted to the door. "C'mon we're needed at HQ" the tall black haired Osmosian said. "Alright I'm up." Ben said as he opened his door and rushed to the bathroom to shower and change. 30 minutes later they arrived at HQ and entered to find Max waiting for them. "Hey guys thanks for showing up. Kevin if you could wait in the other room I need to speak to Ben for a moment." He said. Kevin left the room. "Alright now that he's gone I have to tell you that you will be sent on a diplomatic mission to a planet known as Tamaran." "Why do you want me to go? Gwen would be a better choice. I solve problems by kicking butt. She talks problems out." Ben said. "Well normally I would say the same. They asked for you specifically." Max said. "Alright so what do I do?" Ben asked. "Once you've chosen your entourage you will be sent directly to Tamaran to meet with the royal family." Max said. "What is this about?" Ben asked. "I don't really know all I know is that they wanted you to go there." "Alright. Let me see what my choices are for my entourage." Ben said. Max handed Ben a stack of folders. Ben looked through the folders. Five minutes later he told Max "I want Kevin, Alan, and Sunny." Max nodded and spoke into the intercom "Will Kevin Levin, Alan Albright, and Sunny Tennyson please report to the magisters office." When they arrived Max told them what their mission was.

Four Days Earlier: Titans Tower, Jump City:

That morning a red haired girl with orange skin and green eyes awoke to the sound of her television screen alerting her to an incoming call. She tapped a button on the wall. The screen changed to show a girl with blue hair and blue eyes standing next to a girl with violet hair and violet eyes. The violet eyed one spoke first. "Koriand'r you are needed on Tamaran for a meeting with a diplomat from earth." The now named Koriand'r also known as Starfire said "And why should I believe you Komand'r you have done nothing but be cruel and sinister towards me and my friends." "Well sister I do not ask as your sister, but as the ruler of Tamaran." Komand'r who was known as Blackfire said sadly. "Very well I shall arrive as soon as possible, but if I arrive to find it is one of your tricks I shall be forced to fight you." Starfire said. "This is agreeable. I would like you to bring your friends as well. They may be able to help with the political discussions." Blackfire said. "Agreed we shall leave immediately." Starfire said.

Present Day: the Strike Wing, somewhere in space:

Ben awoke when Kevin shook him and said "Wake up. We're here." As he said this the ship began to land. After they landed they were greeted by a group of guards led by a teen with black hair and a black mask covering his eyes. He was wearing a red and yellow vest with a yellow R in the middle of a black circle on his left breast., a pair of green pants, green gloves, a green t shirt and a black and yellow cape. "I suppose you're the diplomats. Well then follow me." he said and walked away. The group followed him to a room with three thrones in it. Seated on the thrones were three girls. One with blue hair and blue eyes, one with red hair and green eyes, and in the center was one with violet hair and violet eyes. The violet haired one said "Greetings Ben Tennyson I am Komand'r or Blackfire in your language queen of Tamaran and these are my sisters Starfire or Koriand'r, and Flashfire or Salamand'r" the blue one rushed up to Ben and kissed him, shocking all those except for Starfire, Blackfire, and the one in red and green. 'How dare she kiss my Ben. Wait MY BEN?' Sunny thought with shock. The blue haired girl pulled back and smiled. "I'm sorry. I had to do that in order for you to understand me. We Tamaraneans can only learn other languages through lip contact." she said. "Really?" Ben asked. "Well no. We can learn similarly to humans however it takes far longer for a Tamaranean than a Human." Blackfire said. "Alright. So why did you ask us here?" Ben said. "Well the reason you are here is we have spotted several Chimera Sui Generis ships from the warlord Vilgax's fleet in our orbit as you have experience fighting his men we ask for your help." Blackfire said. "Can you patch me through to them?" Ben asked. "Yes." Blackfire said. She pressed a button on her throne and a screen opened on the wall when the screen turned on Ben saw a member of Vilgax's race turn towards the screen. When the chimera saw Ben he froze and in a startled voice shouted "Ben Tennyson!" Ben said "Leave this planet and do not return." The chimera nodded and turned towards the crew and said something in his native language. With that Starfire looked at a computer screen and said "The chimera are leaving." Ben turned towards the Queen and Princesses and said "Alright is there anything else?" "Yes my youngest sister would like to go to Earth and I would like you to watch over her for me as I must stay here." Blackfire said. "Alright she can stay at my place in undertown. We have a guest room." Ben said. "You sure Tennyson?" Kevin asked. "Well I mean she would be safer if she were near team omnitrix." Ben said. "Team omnitrix?" Kevin asked. "Well what would you call it?" Ben asked. Kevin paused "Team omnitrix it is." he said with resignation. Starfire, Flashfire and Sunny giggled at the two's antics. The guy in the mask walked up to Ben and said "I'm Robin This is a communicator in case there is any trouble. I will introduce you to my fellow titans so you know who to call when there's trouble." "Thanks." Ben said taking the communicator. "No problem." Robin said. Starfire floated over to Robin and whispered something into his ear. Robin nodded and said to Ben "Star want's to know if she can come with." "Alright" Ben said. Starfire squealed and hugged Ben. Ben blushed and said "Hehe you can let go of me now." Starfire blushed and said. "I am sorry Friend Ben." She let go and the group walked into another room with three new people. The first one was wearing a purple cloak she had blue hair grey skin and a ruby on her forehead. The second had green skin and green hair with green eyes. He was wearing purple and black. The last one appeared to be mostly machine though he did have some human parts. "These are the rest of the Teen Titans. Raven, Beastboy, and Cyborg." "Hello as Robin already said I am Raven" said the girl in the cloak. "I'm Beastboy and you smell like Mr. Smoothie's." said the green skinned one. "Cyborg nice to meet ya." the robotic man said. "Hey nice to meet you. I'm Ben." "Cool so can we hitch a ride with you?" Cyborg asked. "Sure if you don't mind being taken to Bellwood." Ben said. "That's fine my baby will pick us up." Cyborg said. "Alright then." Ben agreed.

Twenty Minutes Later: the Strike Wing, Near Galvan Prime:

Raven had pulled Flashfire and Sunny towards the back of the ship. "Alright you two," Raven pulled down her hood. "What are your intentions with Ben?" Sunny and Flashfire blushed. "W-well I have been watching Ben since the highbreed first landed on earth. Over time I developed a bit of a crush on him." Flashfire said. "I originally flirted with him to mess with our cousin Gwen. At some point I started to really have feelings for him." said Sunny. "What about you?" asked Flashfire. "Well as an empath I was born with the ability to sense my bonded partner and fellow bond mates." Raven said. "I take it Ben is your bonded partner?" Sunny asked. "Yes and you two are two of my fellow bond mates."

Meanwhile with Ben:

"So Tennyson. Three girls huh?" "What do you mean Kevin?" Ben asked "Well the chick in the hood has been giving you the look. Blunette can't even look in your direction without blushing. Sunshine has been giving you the Kiss Me eyes." Ben's eyes were wide then suddenly they narrowed and he said "Haha you had me going for a minute there. I hope you realise I have to get you back now." At that moment everybody heard a sound they looked towards the sound and saw a pink portal open. Slowly a tall slender girl walked out. She had long grey hair that turned purple at the ends, and purple eyes. She was wearing a purple and black dress with black leggings and black gloves, and on her head was a black tiara. Raven, Ben, Sunny, and Kevin all gasped. "Charmcaster?" Ben asked.

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

_**Phoenix: Hello how are all my beautiful fans today?**_

 _ **V.C.: Calm down you're getting a big head.**_

 _ **Phoenix: What're you talking about a big *hits head on the door frame.* oww okay I'm sorry guys just happy with how well this chapter went.**_

 _ **V.C.: We worked really hard on it.**_

 _ **Phoenix: Look at the Annex at the bottom of the chapter to find out what 10 aliens we're giving Ben.**_

 _ **V.C.: Please review if you would like to add to this list.**_

 _ **Phoenix: Just give us an alien you would like to see and we will consider it.**_

 _ **V.C.: Well it's time for the quote of the day.**_

 _ **"Our greatest weakness lies in giving up. The most**_

 _ **certain way to succeed is always to try just one more time."**_

 _ **-Thomas A. Edison**_

 _ **Phoenix: Always a pleasure to write for you guys.**_

 _ **Disclaimer in previous chapter.**_

 **Chapter two Legacy of Ledger Domain:**

 **Previously:**

At that moment everybody heard a sound they looked towards the sound and saw a pink portal open. Slowly a tall slender girl walked out. She had long grey hair that turned purple at the ends, and purple eyes. She was wearing a purple and black dress with black leggings and black gloves, and on her head was a black tiara. Raven, Ben, Sunny, and Kevin all gasped. "Charmcaster?" Ben asked.

 **Now:**

"Hey Benny boy." Charmcaster said. Kevin rolled his eyes and said "Oh great Tennyson 4 Kevin 1." Ben glared angrily and said "Shut Up." "Fine Tennyson. So what do you want lucky Charms?" said Kevin. Charmcaster rolled her eyes and looked at Ben. "I'm here because Darkstar invaded Ledger Domain so I decided to visit the only hero I knew." she looked somewhat sad at this point and Ben being himself couldn't allow that. "Ok we'll help." Ben said. "You realize this is a trap right?" Robin asked. "I like this guy can we keep him?" Kevin asked. "You wouldn't like him so much once you found out he has no sense of humor." Beastboy said. With that they all entered the portal and it sealed shut behind them.

 **Unknown Location, Ledger Domain:**

The group arrived in Ledger Domain and Cyborg asked "Where are we?" "We're in Ledger Domain. It's a dimension made entirely of mana." Ben replied. "Alright then who is she?" Cyborg asked pointing at Charmcaster. "Cyborg are you stupid haven't I told about her a thousand times? She's Charmcaster queen…" Raven paused her eyes wide as realization struck. "Charmcaster Queen Of Ledger Domain. I'm your biggest fan please sign my spellbook." The group heard an explosion in the distance and after the explosion faintly heard a voice shout "Ziiiiim!" "What the hell was that" Ben said. "When Raven gets overly emotional she loses control of her powers and this causes a ripple effect sometimes causing some small level destruction and when she's excited like she just was things explode." Beastboy stated in one breath proceeding to collapse on the ground. Cyborg picked him up and the group continued walking. It wasn't long before the group heard a voice say "It's about time you arrived." "I know that voice. Darkstar." Ben said still angry over his attempts to absorb Gwen's life force. "Ben, Ben, Ben you need to calm down your anger is through the roof I can feel it" Darkstar said from the shadows. "So you're the one absorbing energy from anodites." Sunny said. "Oh a Gwen look-a-like looks like Ben really does have a thing for his cousin. I guess I win that bet." Ben angered by this transformed into four-arms and said "Come out here and face me like a man." 'That's kinda hot, seeing Ben all angry like that.' Sunny thought. Darkstar stepped out of the shadow and the group saw first his all black suite then his grey mask with a strange S-like symbol on it. Robin's eyes widened and he said quietly "Trigon." "I see you know my master." Darkstar said. "So you work for some guy named Trigon now what happened to the all powerful Darkstar?" Kevin asked. Darkstar was angered by this and proceeded to absorb some of Kevin's life force. Seeing this Sunny charged an orb of mana and threw it at Darkstar who simply absorbed it. "You like? It's one of the abilities my master gave me." Darkstar said. Cyborg charged up his sonic cannon and blasted Darkstar. Darkstar absorbed that as well. Ben turned into Upgrade. He turned to Cyborg and said "Do you mind if I hijack you for a while?" "If it'll work sure." Cyborg replied. Suddenly Upgrade latched onto Cyborg's arm and began to upgrade his body. In the end the newly created Super Cyborg smirked as he activated his sonic cannon and sent a powerful blast at Darkstar the energy being too much for him to absorb before it hit him. Darkstar reeling from the hit began siphoning off of Upgrade resulting in him and Cyborg separating. Starfire flew in alongside Flashfire and the two sent starbolts at Darkstar who simply absorbed those as well. Robin threw his birdarangs which did practically nothing as Darkstar absorbed the explosions. Raven attempted to cast a spell alongside Charmcaster but Darkstar simply covered their mouths with a web-like substance and the two were unable to complete the spell. Beastboy turned into a T-rex and tried to stomp Darkstar, but was knocked back by his own attack being reflected back at him. Ben looked at the watch and stated "I need an alien that can stop all of this." With that he slammed down the face plate and allowed the watch to randomly select an alien. His skeletal structure had remained mostly the same, however his skin had turned grey and he felt a swarm of magical knowledge pass into his mind. He stood up and found himself at an intimidating 6'9" and decided to name himself "Moredread" Darkstar looked at him, saw the fire in his eyes and said one word "Mommy." In the next few minutes all that were present were very grateful that they were not Darkstar.

 **Five Minutes Later:**

Darkstar had been reduced to a quivering mess. Suddenly the group saw him become surrounded by a red glow and he was reduced to ash. The group gasped. "He wasn't real and we still got our butts kicked." Beastboy said. "Trigon seems to have made copies of some already existing villains." Raven said. "Who's Trigon?" Ben said. "Trigon is my father he is also a demon whose only purpose is to destroy all of the known universe." Raven said. "I doubt he can as long as I'm here to stop him." Ben said arrogantly. "Wow this is a new record usually by this point he's flashed the ultimatrix a few times." Kevin group laughed as Ben became flustered. They then made their way to Charmcaster's castle.

 **Charmcaster's Castle:**

"Well I suppose it's time I send you all back. I'd like to say it was nice not having to fight 'The Great Ben Ten.' I don't suppose you'd want another set of hands?" Charmcaster asked. "I vote n…" Kevin was interrupted by Raven slapping her hand over his mouth. "We'd be happy to take you along." Ben said.

 **To be continued…**

 **Annex-**

Moredread - Roth (Half Demon)

Keliand'r (Lavafire) - Tamaranian

Cyben - Super Cyborg

Brickhead - Cinderblock

Blob - Plasmus

Slizard - Gordanians.

Arachnattack - Cironielian Chrysalis Eater

Demibeast - Parademon

Gelderan - Etregan

Mars - Ares


	3. Chapter 3

Phoenix: How's it going guys and gals.

V.C.: Welcome back to Ben's Titans

Phoenix: Yup we had lot's of fun writing this one.

V.C.: Remember if there is anything you would like to see in the story please feel free to leave a review for us so we can at least consider it

Phoenix: Yeah and I would like to personally thank Johnathen, Rexfan1333, Kamencolin Dethroned King Umbros, Derraj, 1stHorseman, and anyone else who reviews and reads our story.

V.C.: Disclaimer in prior chapter.

Quote of the day:

"Quoth the Raven, "Nevermore"

-Edgar Allan Poe

 **Ben's Titans Chapter Three: The Gates of Evermore.**

Previously:

"Well I suppose it's time I send you all back. I'd like to say it was nice not having to fight 'The Great Ben Ten.' I don't suppose you'd want another set of hands?" Charmcaster asked. "I vote n…" Kevin was interrupted by Raven slapping her hand over his mouth. "We'd be happy to take you along." Ben said.

Now:

Charmcaster opened a portal back to the Strike Wing and the group went through it. Ben turned to the group and then collapsed. As the world went black he heard "Ben!"

In Ben's Mind:

Ben was standing in the middle of a forest with red trees. He saw a path and decided to follow it. Ben was walking down the path when he heard a happy laugh coming from his left. He turned and saw it was a red version of himself with red hair. Ben gasped. "Albedo!" he shouted worriedly reaching for the ultimatrix. The red Ben turned towards him with a smile and said. "Nope not me." Ben sighed with relief when he saw it definitely wasn't Albedo. "Who are you and where am I?" Ben asked. "I am Happiness I was made when you became Moredread and we're in Evermore home of your Emoticlones." Happiness said happily. "Oookaay?" Ben said unsure of his counterparts sanity. "How do I get out of here?" Ben asked. "I think the exit is that way." Happiness said pointing to a path to Ben's left. "Thanks. I guess." Ben said as he started down the path. As he walked the trees started to turn violet. He eventually came to another clearing this time with a violet Ben in the middle staring at a group of photos of some of the girls Ben knew. Ben asked "Who are you?" "I am Love. I represent your passion and desires also your feelings towards others. Also I must congratulate you on stealing the hearts of six women." said the now named Love. "What do you mean six women?" Ben asked. "Oh if only you realized what you didn't know you knew." "Like what?" Ben asked. "Like how you love Sunny, Gwen, Charmcaster, Helen Wheels, that girl Raven and a few others." "What do you mean? I mean yeah I love Sunny and Gwen but that's because they're my cousins." Ben said. Love shook his head and gave a 'really?' look. then he sighed and said "Alright do you really need evidence?" "Yes." Ben said. Love sighed and held up a picture of Ben and Gwen when they were 13. Ben remembered that day.

Flashback:

Ben and Gwen had just beaten Zs'Skayr and were playing at a pool. They were racing each other around and finally Ben and Gwen decided to head to the park across the street they changed out of their swimsuits and got some ice cream from a stand at the park's entrance they found a bench on the top of a hill and ate their ice cream and talked. After finishing their ice cream Gwen was laying down with her head on Ben's lap and snoring softly. Ben looked down at her with a smile a warm feeling in his chest.

Flashback End:

Ben said "What does that have to do with how I feel about Gwen?" "You're an idiot. That feeling you get when you look at her, that emotion you feel when you watch her training in her martial arts, the need to protect her at any cost that's love far greater than anyone can feel for 'just' their cousin." Ben sighed as he thought about it and realised that he did in fact love Gwen. "What does it matter if I do or don't love Gwen. She's my cousin and she's with Kevin and I can't do that to my best friend." He said. "Maybe you won't have to." Love said quietly. They talked for a while longer and finally Love and Ben went to a large tower in the middle of the forest. When they arrived they saw a blue Ben, a brown Ben, an orange Ben, a yellow Ben, a grey Ben, and a indigo Ben. Happiness was there too. The Ben clones introduced themselves. "I'm Brave" said the blue one. "I 'Belch' am Rude" said the brown one. "Snore" went the orange one. "He's Sloth and I am Knowledge." said the yellow one. "I-I-I'm T-timid" said the grey one hiding behind the indigo one. "Sup punk I'm Rage." said the indigo one. Ben talked with them for a while and finally was allowed to leave.

In The Real World:

Ben awoke to find that he was in a bed aboard the strike wing. He saw Sunny, Flashfire, and Raven Sitting at his bed side. "Hey." Ben said. The three all turned towards Ben and smiled when they saw he was awake. "Hey how was your sleep?" Sunny asked. "Weird I had this dream that I was in this place called evermore and there were a bunch of me clones all in different colors." Ben said. "What were they called?" Raven asked suddenly very concerned. "Happiness, Love, Brave, Rude, Sloth, Knowledge, Timid, and Rage." Ben said. "Ben that was not a dream." Raven said. "Then what was it?" Ben asked. "That was your first meeting with your Emoticlones." Raven responded. After she said this the door opened allowing Robin to come in. "Ben some frog called Azmuth sent me to get you. He said to have you meet him in his lab." Robin said. Ben got up and headed to Azmuth's lab. Sunny decided to go with him. As they were nearing the lab Sunny stopped him and said "Ben there is something I need to tell you." "What Sunny?" Ben asked. "Ben I know I flirt with you and you kind of take it in stride like I'm just teasing, but I need you to know that I am not kidding when I say things like how … Well I'll just show you instead." With that Sunny grabbed Ben's jacket and pulled him into a loving kiss.

To Be Continued...


	4. Chapter 4

Phoenix: Hey guys.

V.C.: We hope you're enjoying.

Phoenix: Remember to review if there's anything you wanna see.

Disclaimer in previous chapter.

Aqualad: Fish tacos? What were you thinking? I'm from the ocean! These were probably friends of mine!

Speedy: You said get lunch and I got lunch. Chow down!

-Teen Titans

Ben's Titans Chapter 4: The Omnitwins.

Previously:

Ben got up and headed to Azmuth's lab. Sunny decided to go with him. As they neared the lab Sunny stopped Ben and said "Ben there is something I need to tell you." "What Sunny?" Ben asked. "Ben I know I flirt with you and you kinda take it in stride like I'm just teasing, but I need you to know I'm not kidding when I say things like how… well I'll just show you instead." With that sunny grabbed Ben's jacket and pulled him into a loving kiss.

Now:

Ben was shocked. He felt a warm sensation spread from his lips outward until it filled him completely. 'What's happening right now? Is this real?' Ben thought. 'Told ya so.' Ben heard from somewhere in his head. 'I hate you so much right now.' Ben thought. After a moment Sunny pulled away tears now glistening in her eyes as she looked at Ben. "I guess you don't feel the same. I'm sorry I was so stupid for trying to show my true feelings." She said as she turned to walk away. Something inside Ben clicked and he grasped her hand and turned her around. Their lips were centimeters apart. Ben looked deep into her eyes and pulled her close as he said. "Never call yourself stupid and it certainly wasn't wrong of you to show your feelings. I'm just surprised you feel this way about me."

"It was always you Ben ever since we met I felt something there. It wasn't until a few months ago that I realized just what I really felt for you." Sunny said. "Why didn't you tell me before? I mean right now I have two parts of me that want two different things. One want's to hold you close kiss you and tell you I feel the same. The other wants to hide and hope that no one finds out how I feel." Ben said. "I'm ok with whichever decision you make as long as I'm still part of your life." Sunny said with a hopeless look on her face. 'I can't do this to her I need to speak from the heart.' Ben thought.

Ben reached up to the back of her head and pulled into a deeper, more passionate kiss than any he and Julie had ever shared. The two continued kissing for several moments until a feminine cough was heard the two turned and saw the blushing face of one Gwendolen Catherine Tennyson. "You two better be ready to explain when we get back to earth." Gwen said as she walked off to meet with Kevin.

Ben turned to Sunny both sharing a sheepish look before they chuckled eventually the chuckles turning into full blown laughter finally ending after the laughter became borderline maniacal. "Alright milady shall we be on our way" Ben said holding an arm out exaggeratedly. "Let's shall my brave knight." Sunny said grasping his arm equally exaggeratedly. With that Ben and Sunny entered Azmuth's lab.

"Well took you long enough Tennyson. I've been waiting twenty minutes." Azmuth said as they walked in. "Yeah Azmuth I know." Ben said. "Well I was going to give you this." Azmuth said as he revealed a new omnitrix. "A new omnitrix?" Ben asked. "Yes it boasts a larger collection of alien dna and the only difference between it and the ultimatrix is that this has no ultimate function." Azmuth said proudly. "Well Azmuth as much as I would love to accept it I can't." Ben said seriously. "And why ever not." Azmuth said shocked.

"The best way to protect the world is to use everything in my arsenal against those who would do it harm. The ultimatrix is designed as a weapon which makes it more useful in the war to protect the world and all those in it." Ben said. "Wait!" Shouted a female from the center of the room. Everyone turned to the sound to see a girl around Sunny's height dressed in a silver and black dress. She had green hair, pale white skin and green eyes. "Why not take me with you I was with you first before She stole you from me." said the girl. "Wait you're the omnitrix?" Ben asked. "Of course I am I've been with you since this all began back when you were ten." she said. "I'm sorry I didn't know you were able to do this." Ben said. "That's because I didn't know I could." she said. "Well I still can't not use the ultimatrix." "Hah I win Greenie!" Shouted another voice. They all turned to see a girl around Ben's height. She had red hair, tanned skin and red eyes. she was wearing a black tank top and a pair of red shorts. "Let me guess Ultimatrix" Sunny said. "Yup but you can call me Scarlett." Scarlett said. "So Benji who do you choose, me or that Red tramp." said the green one. "How about this why don't you two share?" Sunny asked. "How would we do that?" Scarlett asked.

"Simple. Have Ben wear both." Sunny said. "Hm… I could do it I' would of course need to modify the ultimatrix to be compatible with the upgraded omnitrix." Azmuth said. Both Scarlett and the omnitrix went to a corner to discuss it. They came back moments later. "We'll do it but Trixie and I need to talk with Ben later." Scarlett said. With that Azmuth went about modifying the ultimatrix.

Later That Day Earth:

Team omnitrix and the Titans got off of the Strike Wing. Robin walked over to Ben and gave him a round yellow and black object and said. "This is incase anything happens." "Thanks man. Hey and if you guys need a hand call me." Ben said. Ben and Sunny walked over to Gwen who had broken up with Kevin who was crying in Flashfire's lap while she awkwardly pat him on the shoulder. "Alright Gwen now we can talk." Ben said.

To Be Continued...


	5. Chapter 5

**Phoenix: Hey everyone so me and V.C. are having a cease fire for this month due to the new year.**

 **V.C.: Pyrrha and Ruby are here too.**

 **Pyrrha: Yup tis the season for love and compassion after all.**

 **Ruby: Yeah it's no fun fighting on the holidays.**

 **Phoenix: Agreed Miss Rose.**

 **V.C.: Well since we're on a cease why don't we talk presents.**

 **Pyrrha: I got a bunch of dust canisters from everyone.**

 **Ruby: Everyone just got me cookies except Jaune he got me blade polish for my scythe**

 **Phoenix: I got a new computer.**

 **V.C.: My present was the quote of the day (pulls out a sheet of paper)**

" **I got a rock"**

 **Charlie Brown**

 **Disclaimer in prior chapter.**

 **Chapter 5: Titans Bellwood?**

 **Previously:**

Team omnitrix and the Titans got off of the Strike Wing. Robin walked over to Ben and gave him a round yellow and black object and said. "This is incase anything happens." "Thanks man. Hey and if you guys need a hand call me." Ben said. Ben and Sunny walked over to Gwen who had broken up with Kevin who was crying in Flashfire's lap while she awkwardly pat him on the shoulder. "Alright Gwen now we can talk." Ben said.

 **Now:**

Gwen sighed as she looked at Ben "Well Ben I've got something to ask you and I need you to know I'm okay if you don't answer right away but pleasedon'thatemeforit." Gwen said getting quicker at the end. "I could never hate you Gwen. What's your question?" Ben asked calmly. "Well uh you see um I'mkindainlovewithyouandwantedtoknowifyoufeltthesame" Gwen asked too quick for Ben to understand ' _ha this is better than tv.'_ said a happy voice in Ben's head. ' _Shut up Happy nobody asked you._ ' Ben thought. "Gwen I didn't understand a word of that talk slower or I'll have to become XLR8" Ben said. "Ok I'm kinda in love with you and wanted to know if you felt the same." Gwen said her face turning as red as her hair. She then looked down and shuffled her feet poking her two index fingers together. Ben was silent for a moment. "Okay I don't hate you, but I need to talk to Sunny for a sec. Ok, we'll be right back.

 **Meanwhile:**

Kevin went to his car and was driving around Bellwood to try and get Gwen off his mind. When suddenly he felt a bump and Argit's body was on the hood of his car. Kevin slammed on the breaks, sending Argit flying into a nearby open dumpster which closed with him inside. Kevin got out of his car and punched through the dumpster, freeing Argit, who groaned. "Ugh, rotten tomatoes and lasagna, oh wait that was my dinner." Argit said.

Kevin shook his head and turned to walk back to his car. Argit, however, noticed Kevin and jumped in front of him "Hey Kevin, buddy, pal, amigo what's up?" "Don't call me that." Kevin said. Argit blinked. "What? Buddy? Pal? Amigo?" "Yes." Kevin deadpanned. Argit frowned. "Hey I heard about you and Miss Voodoo Magic but don't you worry Kev, I got just the thing to cheer ya up."

Kevin glared at him. "First off, **NEVER** cal Gwen that. Second, what are you talking about Argit?" Argit hopped into the driver's seat of Kevin's car and smiled. "Hop in and I'll drive us there." he said. Kevin grabbed Argit by his collar and threw him into the backseat. "No one drives my baby but me, now give me the directions before I change my mind."

Argit directed Kevin to a small warehouse on the outskirts of town. He unlocked the door and Kevin walked in. "What the FUCK is this?!" Kevin looked around to see a girl with grey skin and pink hair with cat like eyes, trapped in a glass chamber with tubes attached to a machine of some sort. "Well what ya see before ya is a magic usah with her magic bein used to fill these magic batteries." Argit said pointing to a bunch of containers in the corner.

Kevin's eyes flashed dangerously and Argit gulped "Get. Out. Of. Here. Argit." "But Kev-" Argit was interrupted. "I. Said. Get. Out. Before. I. Do. Something. I. Won't. Regret." Kevin growled.

"But I own this place." Argit said. "Argit, I am using every ounce of my willpower not to put you in the ground. GET OUT!" Argit ran. Kevin turned to the girl and said "Don't worry I'm gonna get you outta there."

Kevin absorbed the cement off the walls and tried to smash the glass when he struck the chamber he was thrown back towards the wall. When he stood back up he saw a green object crash through the roof. He walked towards it and a green ring flew towards him flying onto his finger. The second the ring was on his finger he felt an influx of knowledge. He pointed the ring towards the chamber and a vice made of green energy formed around it. The vice tightened and the glass began to crack the vice tightened further and the glass shattered.

Kevin walked towards the girl and said "Hi I'm Kevin and I'll be your hero for today." He chuckled. "Thank you I'm not sure how much longer I could last, I'm Jinx." She said with a blush.

"So how's a girl like you end up trapped by a slimeball like that?" Kevin asked.

"Well I was doing a deal to get some stuff for a friend he's a bit handy with machines. Then I got captured and thankfully a dashingly handsome guy named Kevin showed up and saved me." Jinx replied.

Kevin's cheeks reddened and he said. "Hey where abouts do you live maybe I could offer you a ride?"

"Well I live in Jump City, and I'd love a ride." Jinx said as he led her to his car.

Kevin felt his heart beat fast. "Well I've been needing to get outa state for a day or two, sure Hop in."

Jinx kissed him on the cheek and stepped into the car. Kevin blushed and smiled then got in the car and started driving.

 **Meanwhile:**

Ben pulled Sunny over to a bench. "What do I do Sunny?" Ben asked. "Ben if you want to say yes I'm ok with it. I grew up on Anodyne remember, and on Anodyne multi partner relationships are more common than not." Sunny said. Ben stood in shock twitching as blood leaked from his nose. Ben shook his head and wiped his face all traces of blood disappearing. He grabbed Sunny's hand and walked over to Gwen. "Gwen before I can tell you yes or no I need to know if you'd still say yes if I were with someone else as well." Ben said.

"Ben I don't care if your with a hundred other girls I just want to be with you." Gwen said.

"Well then I suppose this is in order." Ben said then pulled gwen close into a kiss pushing every ounce of love he felt for her into it. Gwen's eyes widened then fluttered shut as she felt a glow from her heart flow outwards filling her with a whole new kind of energy. A flash flowed between the two and Sunny stared in awe.

The two finally parted and saw Sunny staring shocked. "What?" Ben asked "Y-you two you're, you're _paired._ " Sunny said.

"We're what?" Gwen asked.

"You're Paired it means you've spent so much time together that your Anodite DNA reacted to your love as a catalyst creating a Pair." Sunny said.

"Okay what's a Pair?" Ben asked.

"Well I'll let her explain that." Sunny said pointing over Ben's shoulder

Ben turned to see Grandma Verdona. "Oh Hi Grandma Verdona."

"Ben I'm surprised you recognized me in my Anodite form." Verdona said.

"Well to tell you the truth I can kinda sense your mana just like Gwen's, Sunny's and Charmcaster's. Although Charmcaster's is a little different." Ben said.

"Wait a second, Ben you're a sensor?" Verdona asked.

"What's a sensor?" Ben asked.

"Well a sensor is one of the most rare types of Anodite. How do you use the ability? How do you recognize our mana?" Verdona asked.

"Wow I thought it was just the watch. I dunno I just kinda do it by instinct I mean I know Gwens because I've spent a lot of time with her. I know yours and Sunny's because they're similar to Gwen's." Ben asked.

"And Charmcaster's?" Verdona asked.

"I dunno she's the only other magic user I know." Ben replied.

"Ok then. Anyway a Pair is when two Anodites' life forces get linked together to the point where they are one. This means when one dies so to does the other." Verdona said.

"Wait so if I die Gwen dies?" Ben asked.

"Yes." Verdona said sadly.

"Well then we'll just have to make every moment count." Gwen said.

"Wait so I AM an Anodite?" Ben asked.

"Yes and apparently an extremely rare one at that." Verdona said.

"How am I rare?" Ben asked.

"Well sensors are rare but the only things rarer are hunters and males." Verdona said.

"Wow" Ben said then fainted.

 **Later:**

Ben woke up at plumbers HQ. he went to Max's office and said. "Hi Grandpa." "Hello Ben Good to see you're up." Max said. "Why am I here?" Ben asked. "Well I needed to ask you if you'd be willing to form a team for me. You'd be leader of course, but it would help the Plumbers get a connection to the JL." Max said. "Oh how so?" Ben asked. "From the mission reports you encountered a group called the Teen Titans correct?" Max asked. "Yeah what about them?" Ben asked. "Their leader Robin is the former apprentice of Batman. If you form your own titans group you can act as our link to the JL." Max said. "Hm alright Grandpa I'm in, but I have one condition." Ben said. "Alright what's your condition?" Max asked. "I get full choice for my team you can give me suggestions but I have final say on my team." Ben said seriously. "Deal." Max said.

 **Even Later:**

Ben had just arrived at his home with Sunny, Starfire, and Flashfire. He saw he had a message from Kevin and it said:

 _Hey Ben I'm outta town for a few days. No parties this time, you know I don't like not being invited._

Ben decided to call Robin. Robin answered the line with a pink sleeping mask on his forehead and his regular mask over his eyes. Ben smirked "Nice mask." he said. Robin reached up to his face, felt the pink mask and his eyes widened then he ripped the mask off. "What did you call for?" Robin asked after he calmed. "I wanted to meet up at Jump City with you guys and discuss something." Ben said. "Ok we'll meet at Titans Tower." Robin said.

 **The Next Day:**

Ben and the girls went to get Gwen then left for Jump City. When they arrived at Titans Tower Robin came out to greet them. "Ok Ben what did you wanna discuss?" Robin asked. "Well Robin I wanted to form my own branch of the Titans in Bellwood." Ben said. "You're sure." Robin asked. Ben nodded. "You think you're ready for the responsibility?" Robin asked. "Yeah" Ben said. "I'm going to regret this and eventually you will too but alright I'll allow it. Let us know where you're building your tower and Cyborg will come to help with construction." Robin said. "Hm let me think for a minute." Ben said. He walked back and forth for a few minutes opened his mouth like he was gonna say something then closed it and went back to pacing. Finally he stopped pacing the rest stared at him like he was an idiot then he said. "Have you guys ever heard of a place called Undertown."

 **To Be Continued…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Phoenix: Hey everyone!**

 **V.C.: We're a little late but Happy Anniversary.**

 **Phoenix: Yup three years of Fanfiction.**

 **V.C.: And a few months of fighting.**

 **Phoenix: But we've come through better and more stable than before.**

 **V.C.: Yup.**

 **Phoenix: It's hard to believe that we'd ever get this far. So thanks to everyone that faves follows or leaves a review.**

 **V.C.: We know we aren't the best at keeping a schedule but thanks for reading and sticking with us no matter what.**

 **Phoenix: Alright before I start bawling today's quote is**

" **Nature's first green is gold**

 **Her hardest hue to hold**

 **Her early leaf's a flower**

 **But only so an hour**

 **So leaf subsides to leaf**

 **So Eden sank to grief**

 **So dawn goes down to day**

 **Nothing gold can stay"**

 **Robert Frost**

 **Disclaimer in previous chapter**

 **Ben's Titan's Ch 6: Who's Up for Some HighJinx**

 **Previously:**

Ben and the girls went to get Gwen then left for Jump City. When they arrived at Titans Tower Robin came out to greet them. "Ok Ben what did you wanna discuss?" Robin asked. "Well Robin I wanted to form my own branch of the Titans in Bellwood." Ben said. "You're sure?" Robin asked. Ben nodded. "You think you're ready for the responsibility?" Robin asked. "Yeah" Ben said. "I'm going to regret this and eventually you will too but alright I'll allow it. Let us know where you're building your tower and Cyborg will come to help with construction." Robin said. "Hm let me think for a minute." Ben said. He walked back and forth for a few minutes opened his mouth like he was gonna say something then closed it and went back to pacing. Finally he stopped pacing the rest stared at him like he was an idiot then he said. "Have you guys ever heard of a place called Undertown."

 **Now:**

"Under where?" Robin asked.

"Hahaha OUCH" said Beast boy as he fell from a window.

Ben smirked. "Well Undertown is a town that exists under Bellwood and the surrounding area. It's home to many aliens who came to earth looking for a different life. I happen to own a nice place there it's cool cause its under an island at the lake." he said.

"Dude you live under an island, that's so cool" Beast boy said.

"I'm assuming that the tower would be placed at your home correct?" Robin asked.

"Dead on Birdyboy." Ben said.

Beastboy winced as a tic mark appeared on Robin's forehead. "Don't. Call. Me. Boy." he ground out.

"Okay okay sheesh sorry." Ben said.

"Alright well I've got a call to make." Robin said.

 **Meanwhile in Gotham:**

Bruce Wayne aka the Batman was seated at his desk working on paperwork when his phone rang.

"What is it Robin?" he asked.

"Hey Bruce I need a favor." Robin said

"On it." He hung up on Robin and dialed the phone.

 **Meanwhile at the Daily Planet:**

Clark Kent aka Superman was working on a report when his phone went off. "Hello?" Clark said.

"Hey Kent it's Bruce I need you to ask your cousin if she'd be willing to go see Robin." Bruce said then hung up before Clark said "Got it." Clark dialed the phone.

 **Ten Minutes Later Titan's Tower:**

"Hey Rob you needed me." Supergirl said as she flew over.

"Yes actually this is Ben Tennyson."

"Oh hey y'know I was gonna buy the house you're at until you got it." she said to Ben.

"Really? wow small world." Ben said.

"Yes well you may get to live there after all." Robin said.

Supergirl paused. Then her eyes widened and she said "Wait he's forming his own team? Yeah right and I'm a human."

"Are you?" Ben asked seriously.

She thought to herself ' _He doesn't even know-'_

"I mean I always assumed you were a Kryptonian, but I could be wrong." Ben said.

"Yeah I actually am a Kryptonian." she said.

Robin turned to look at the reader and said "you see what I have to deal with. This is why I hate people."

"Who're you talking to Rob." Supergirl asked.

"That's on a need to know basis and you really don't need to know. Anyway will you join his team or do I have to call in Powergirl?" he asked.

"You wouldn't dare." she said.

"He would I've seen him do worse on live TV." Ben said.

"Fair point alright I'm in. Well since I'm gonna be on your team I should introduce myself I'm Kara Zor-el also called Kara Kent, but if I join I get to bring Tula." she said.

"Fine. Well now that's settled I need to know who else is going to be part of your team." Robin said.

"Alright I'll recruit Kevin Levin and Gwen Tennyson." Ben said

"Alright give us the coordinates and Cyborg will set you guys up soon." Robin said.

"Actually Robin he's already on his way." Raven said floating over.

 **Meanwhile with Kevin:**

Kevin and Jinx are pulled over in an alley eating lunch. "So Mr. Hero tell me about yourself." Jinx said.

"Well I don't remember much of my hometown because I left after my mom passed. When I was about ten I stole a bike to go to New York. That was my first crime. At around eleven I'd become a proficient pickpocket and small time robber." Kevin said.

"Okay continue." She said.

"Then I met Ben Tennyson who at the time was sorta my friend, then I tried to get him to hurt a lot of people and he refused. This led to a series of events that both drove me crazy and transformed me into an abomination of different aliens."

"Ouch." she said.

"After many fights with Tennyson I was sent to the Null Void where I learned in the arena how to control my abilities a little better." Kevin continued.

"Wait you spent time in the Null Void? That doesn't sound fun." She asked.

"No it really wasn't. When I got out I started smuggling and doing alien tech deals. That's when I met Gwen and Tennyson again. They ruined a deal between me and the Forever Knights which cost me a lot of money. They were looking for their Grandpa. So we struck a deal, I'd help them find Max and they'd help me get my money back. Over some time I started to like hanging around Tennyson and had started to grow feelings for Gwen. We eventually faced off against the Highbreed and it was around then that my criminal life started drifting away." Kevin said.

"Anything else?" Jinx asked.

"Recently Gwen and I broke up and now i'm here talking to you."

"Well in this witches opinion she doesn't know what she's missing."

"Thanks Jinx y'know it's been a whole day since it happened and I haven't really thought about it once."

"Really? Then what has been on your mind?"

Kevin smirked. "Well there's this one thought that keeps on rattling around in my head about going on a date with a certain pink haired girl I met."

"Oh really? Do tell." Jinx said intrigued.

"Well sh-"

"Jinx you clod hurry up and get to base." Said a high pitched voice from the communicator on Jinx's waist.

Jinx sighed. "Well I guess it's time for me to get back to base.

"Okay how far is it?" Kevin asked.

"Wait you're driving me there?" Jinx asked incredulously.

"Well I said I'd drive you home."

"We are home this is Jump."

"So you live in this alley then?"

"Well no but-"

"Then you're not home."

"Fine you win let's go."

They drove for a while and arrived at a large warehouse with an H painted on the door.

"Well this is home." Jinx said.

"Yeah I guess I'll see ya round Jinx"

The two leaned in to kiss when a voice asked "Jinx did you get that part?"

"Yeah Gizmo," she looked at Kevin "You wanna come in?"

Jinx and Kevin walk in the door with a small kid in a green jumpsuit.

"So You're Kevin Levin?"

"The one and only."

"Hey Mammoth get your butt in here."

"What now Giz?" Mammoth said walking into the room.

"Hi" Kevin said.

"Y-your K-K-" Mammoth tried.

"The amazing Kevin Levin? Yep that's me." Kevin said.

"Can I have your autograph?" Mammoth asked.

"Sure." Kevin shrugged.

 **To Be Continued...**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Phoenix: Hey everyone sorry for taking so long we've experienced some issues with the internet lately.**_

 _ **V.C.: Yeah, sorry the internet made posting work like trying to fish in a desert.**_

 _ **Phoenix: Anyway we welcome you all to the seventh chapter of Ben's Titans.**_

 _ **V.C.: Disclaimer in previous chapters.**_

 **Quoteof the Chapter:**

 **"Don't put your life in someone's hands**

 **Their bound to steal it away.**

 **Don't hide, your mistakes**

 **Because they'll find you, burn you."**

 **-Get Out Alive, Three Days Grace.**

 **Chapter 7: Enter the Null Void**

After giving Mammoth his autograph and hanging out with the H.I.V.E. for a few hours, Kevin got a text from Ben.

Ben: Hey Kev, when's the soonest you can get back to Bellwood?

Kevin: It depends, what's up?

Ben: Can't say, just get here ASAP.

Kevin sighed before turning to Jinx. "Hey, uh, I gotta go."

"Why?" Jinx frowned at the raven haired Osmosian in disappointment.

Kevin frowned back, he didn't like to see her frown but Ben needed him. "Duty calls, I guess."

"You guess? What does that mean?" Gizmo butted into the conversation.

"Tennyson wouldn't explain anything." Kevin shook his head. "Trust me, I don't wanna leave but somethin' big may be goin' down."

Jinx nodded. "I understand, in that case, let's go Kev."

"Wait, what?" Gizmo and Kevin asked together while Mammoth tilted his head in confusion.

"I'm coming with you. I mean, I'm kinda done with the H.I.V.E." Jinx admitted, Gizmo and Mammoth both looked hurt from that confession.

Jinx quickly noticed and spoke up. "Don't get me wrong, you guys are family to me, but I kinda think I'm done with villainy."

"Fine." Gizmo huffed. "Go ahead, good luck." His gaze met Kevin's eyes. "Take care of her and keep her outta trouble. Got it?"

Kevin stared the short teen down for a minute before nodding. "Yeah, I got it." He rose from his seat and offered Jinx his hand. "C'mon, let's get going."

 _Later:_

Kevin's car approached his house as he turned the familiar corner that should lead straight to his home.

However, standing where his house once stood was a large T shaped tower that extended out of Undertown and into the sky.

Up in the tower everyone was waiting for Kevin to arrive. Gwen was worried Kevin would react poorly to seeing her and the tower.

"Relax Gwen." Ben tried to comfort her. "He doesn't hate you, plus I think he'll love the-."

"BENJAMIN KIRBY TENNYSON! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO OUR HOUSE?!" Kevin's voice could be heard all the way from the bottom of the tower and he sounded mad.

"Or." Sunny sighed. "Maybe he won't."

"I got this." Ben went for the elevator only for it to slide open and reveal an angry, red faced Kevin Levin with Jinx trailing behind him.

"Kevin!" Ben smiled, noticing the girl behind him. "Glad to see ya, and who's the lovely lady? A friend?"

"Cut it out Tennyson." Kevin warned, reaching out and absorbing nearby steel. "Ya got five seconds to tell me what you did to my house."

Ben offered his best innocent smile and chuckled nervously. "Funny ya mention that, ya see Grandpa wanted me to form my own Titans branch. Said it'd be good for a JL-Plumbers link or something." Ben shrugged.

"That still doesn't answer my question."

"I was gettin' there." Ben retorted in defense. "Anyways, I figured the best place for the new Titans Bellwood Tower would be at our place, so, here we are."

Kevin was about to say something when Jinx asked a question. "So you signed Kevin up for something like this without asking?"

Ben shrugged. "I figured he wouldn't mind. After all, now the original Alien Force is back together."

Kevin froze at that statement. "You mean...?"

Gwen stepped forward in slight fear. "H-hi Kevin." She offered a nervous smile to the ex-criminal.

Kevin stood frozen in silence for a moment before sighing. "Alright, fine Tennyson. But I better not regret this."

Ben smiled knowingly at his friend/teammate. He went to speak only for Trixie and Scarlett to announce they were both receiving an incoming transmission.

"INCOMING TRANSMISSION FROM THE NULL VOID!" Both shouted. Trixie appeared and latched onto Ben. Scarlett appeared a moment later, pushing Trixie away.

"Get lost Greenie! I'm gonna tell him!" Scarlett snapped at Trixie.

"No! You get lost! You Knockoff, he's mine!" Trixie fired back, tightening her grip around Ben.

"Um...girls?" Ben asked. Both heads snapped in Ben's direction, both making eye contact with the teenage hero. "While you fighting over me is kinda cute, what's going on?" He asked chuckling nervously as they both blinked.

"Right, well..." Trixie looked at Scarlett, who looked back. "Together, Knockoff?"

Scarlett rolled her eyes before nodding. Both girls joined hands and let a beam of yellow light shine out of their eyes. The image of Doctor Animo appeared, much to the surprise of Ben, Gwen, and Kevin.

"Benjamin Tennyson!" Animo began, the red visor of his familiar helmet rose to reveal pleading eyes.

"The more things change with you Animo..." Ben muttered, Animo seemed to still address him the same, as his...

"I need your help." The statement added a whole new shockwave of surprise and awe. The trio glanced amongst each other warily. Gwen decided to voice exactly what they were all thinking.

"How do we know this isn't some freaky plot for the Omnitrix?" She asked giving the mad scientist an untrusting look.

"I wish it was." Animo sighed, an explosion could be heard in the background. "Listen Tennyson, we may have been enemies our entire time knowing each other. But things are different now, I lead the Null Void with pride!" Animo smiled fondly at the statement.

Another explosion cut off the question Ben was about to ask. "Benjamin...and friends, on behalf of the Null Void...WE NEED YOUR HELP!" Animo shouted as a blast was shot at him. A flash of piercing red eyes and green tentacles greatly increased the group's level of concern.

"Looks like Ol' Kev's going home." Kevin half-joked while absorbing the nearest source of durable metal.

"Really Kevin?" Gwen rolled her eyes, hiding a small smile. Dhe was glad he wasn't too upset over their break up. "Now is not the time for a silly joke. We better hurry, Grandpa Max has the nearest Null Void."

"Pause!" The trio turned to see the confused and expectant faces of Kara, Jinx, Sunny, and Flashfire. "What's goin' on Tennyson?" Kara, the one who had spoken up, asked.

"Oh right, you guys..." Ben chuckled nervously while rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"Yeah, don't mind us. Just your friendly neighborhood metahumans." Jink shrugged, voice dripping with sarcasm.

Ben faked a laugh before remembering the reason behind this. "Long story short, an old Big Bad of mine is now probably at the mercy of one of the universe's fiercest warlords."

"Sounds fun." Kara smirked.

"Sounds like our job." Ben fired back before turning to Sunny. "Kev, Gwen, and me are heading for Grandpa's to get through to the Null Void. You might wanna stay here, Squidface can be brutal."

"Nope." Sunny shook her head, walking over to the elevator. "Your stuck with me Benji, even in the face of Vilgax." She called over her shoulder.

"And I go where Kevin goes, Hero." Jinx walked past Ben and joined Sunny, Gwen, and Kevin at the elevator.

"Anyone else?"Ben asked. Both Kara and Flashfire got up and followed the others. Ben sighed to himself. "Why do I even bother, they'll end up doing stupid things anyways." He smiled to himself. "I really do rub off on people, huh?"

"Quit monologuing Benji."

A tick mark appeared on Ben's forehead. "It's not a monologue! It's self-speak!"

"Whatever, c'mon Hamlet." Kevin smirked as Ben glared.

"Yeah, yeah, c'mon you're both pretty." Jinx cut the duo off as the girls dragged Ben and Kevin out toward Kevin's car before they killed each other.

 **Later:**

Max nodded and sighed as the replay of Animo's transmission finished. "Well." He began, glancing at Ben and Gwen. "Your both in luck, the Null Void Projector just finished repairs from the last time you used it." Ben smiled apologetically as all eyes turned to him.

Max cleared his throat to regain everyone's attention. "It's in the back, don't do anything stupid." His gaze met Ben's, who sighed.

"Ya blow up a Null Void projector one time...' He trailed off in irritation.

"Actually, more like three times, in counting." Max chuckled at his grandson's stink eye. "I'll have them set it to the closest area to the transmission as possible. If you encounter Vilgax-."

"Whoop him like we always do, we know." Kevin finished, cracking his knuckles. "Now let's get this party started!"

Max nodded while pulling out a communicator and voicing his commands to the Null Void Squadron.

 **Meanwhile, Titans Tower, Raven's Room:**

Raven sat peacefully in a meditative state when a vision hit her hard. Raven's eyes widened as the vision projected around her. It showed a tall, green skinned humanoid with an octopus head standing side-by-side with an odd spector like creature approaching an all-too-familiar place.

"No...No...No!" She snapped out of the vision in time to faintly hear "Ben Tennyson". Her heart raced, her stomach did somersaults, and she broke into a cold sweat.

"I don't know what's happening...but I need to warn Ben." She spoke softly to herself before fainting.

(I) Back with Ben and Co.

The group of seven walked into the Null Void and were almost instantly attacked by a rabid Vulpimancer.

"I got this." Ben activated the Omnitrix and felt slightly nostalgic, he lightly pressed down the core, reminding himself that she wasn't just a watch. Following a flash of green light Ben was replaced with a tall red skinned muscular four armed creature.

"FOUR ARMS!" Four Arms smirked at the Vulpimancer before glancing at the others. "You go ahead." He looked back at the rabid alien.

Most of the others obliged, except Kevin. He absorbed the rocky substance of the ground and turned his fists into mallets.

"Nah, I'm in a fighting mood today. Plus, you need me. I know this place best." He smirked at Four Arms, who rolled his eyes in response.

The Vulpimancer lunged at Four Arms, who ducked and grabbed it's tail to throw it. However, that plan backfired as the creature dragged Four Arms around like a rag doll before flinging him into a nearby hill, leaving a Four Arms-shaped hole.

"Owwwww." Four Arms groaned.

"Great plan Tennyson." Kevin laughed at Ben's current situation, gaining the wild alien's attention. "Woah!" He narrowly dodged a slash and swung his hammer fists. Sending the Vulpimancer flying. When it landed it scurried away, leaving Kevin laughing.

Four Arms suddenly came charging, fists swinging, ready to fight. "Where is he? Where is he? I got him this time!"

"Calm down Tennyson, I took care of it."

Four Arms went to speak, only for the watch to time out. Enveloping Ben in a flash of green light, fading to reveal an upset Ben. "Aw man!"

"C'mon." Kevin chuckled. "We ain't that far away, we should catch the others no problem."

 **Meanwhile on Galvan Prime:**

Eunice walked into Azmuth's laboratory as the small frog-like creature worked away tirelessly. She silently approached the small alien with a devious smile.

"Hello Eunice."

Eunice frowned in disappointment. The Galvan had known she was there without looking away from his work. "How do you do that?"

The Galvan let out an amused snort at her question. "You'll understand when your older." He turned to look at her and arched a brow. "Now then, what do you need?"

Eunice shrugged. "Nothing important. Just wanted to ask if I could have the keys to the ship."

"Oh?" An amused look crossed Azmuth's face. "Why, pray tell, would I allow that?"

"Cuz I'm your favorite invention." Eunice offered her best smile before adding. "Plus, I wanna go to Earth."

"Missing that 'dreamy bad boy' are we?' Azmuth almost laughed as a look of pure shock came upon Eunice's face. It was almost too easy sometimes.

"How?-How?-How?-." Eunice sputtered, causing Azmuth to actually laugh this time before simply explaining himself.

"I read your diary."

 _ **BAM!**_

Azmuth was sent flying from the impact of Eunice hitting him. He eventually landed on the opposite side of the room. After almost ten minutes, Azmuth managed to find his way back to his work desk.

"Your getting good at that." He grunted as Eunice smirked and balled her fist.

"Thanks, now give me the keys or suffer another."

"Fine, here." Azmuth relented. Giving her the keys. "Just remember Eunice, that boy is trouble. Also, do not forget you can carry-."

"AZMUTH!"

"I am simply reminding you for your own safety." He offered a small smirk. "Good luck with Levin, you'll need-OWW! NOT AGAIN!" Azmuth shouted in agony as another strike from Eunice sent him sailing once more.

Eunice laughed and called a goodbye over her shoulder before boarding the starship and leaving for Earth.

 **To Be Continued...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Phoenix: Hey everybody**

 **V.C.: E-ey there Phoenix (burp) h-how is everybody doin'?**

 **Frostwing: V.C., have you and K.N. been binging Rick and Morty again?**

 **K.N:Aw jeez Frostwing, I dunno. Maybe we have, would you be mad if we did?**

 **Phoenix:(sigh) Grewt, sorry everyone those two might be stuck like that for a bit.**

 **V.C.: W-why you apologizin' Mo(burp)rty?**

 **Frostwing:(Rolls eyes) Whatever, let's get this chapter over with.**

 **K.N.: I dunno Frostwing, I don't like the sound of this, maybe we should do something different?**

 **Phoenix: Oh please, don't be rediculous, on with the chapter.**

 **V.C.: And remember Morty, the disclaimer's in a previous chapter.**

 **Frostwing: Except now we have to add that we don't own Rick and Morty, thanks to the both of you.(glares)**

 _ **Previously:**_

Four Arms suddenly came charging, fists swinging, ready to fight. "Where is he? Where is he? I got him this time!"

"Calm down Tennyson, I took care of it."

Four Arms went to speak, only for the watch to time out. Enveloping Ben in a flash of green light, fading to reveal an upset Ben. "Aw man!"

"C'mon." Kevin chuckled. "We ain't that far away, we should catch the others no problem."

 _ **Chapter 8: Vilgax...?**_

Ben and Kevin continued to walk along the dirt path that led to Animo's base. Kevin stopped Ben in front of a run-down, wooden shack that appeared to be beginning to rot.

"Here we are, King Animo's (cough)(cough) 'castle'."

Ben blinked in surprise before giving his friend a skeptical look. "You sure Kev?"

"Positive."

"But it's so..." Ben trailed off, unsure of how to describe the mad doctor's home. "Broken down."

"Yer grandpa lives in a run-down RV."

"So?" Ben arched a brow. "Animo's the leader of the Null Void."

Kevin rolled his eyes. "Benji, Max is one of the greatest Plumber history ever knew."

"Point taken."

With that said, the duo entered the shack unsure of what they would find. To their horror, they saw all the girls scattered across the floor battered and defeated.

Kevin absorbed the wood of the floor and turned his hands into maces. "Alright Squidface, show yourself!" He shouted out in rage.

Ben hovered his hand over the Ultimatrix. He steeled his anger and focused on the task at hand, fighting Vilgax.

"Gwahaha!" A laugh bellowed from the shadows. "Finally, Ben 10 and Kevin Levin, two of the people I hate most."

With that said, a large, tall, muscular green skinned humanoid alien with the head of an octopus, the tentacles tangling together to form a mangy beard, appeared.

He had two glowing red eyes that were filled with malice and wore bronze armor that covered everything except his arms and head. On his right arm, he wore a long black gauntlet that went from his wrist to his elbow.

On his forehead was a glowing vibrant red symbol of an S with two dots, one on the inside of each curve. (look up the mark of skath)

"Ya think this is funny?!" Kevin glared in fury at his opponent. "This is serious Vilgax! You raided what's basically my home and knocked out my friends! Not to mention the girl I like! YOUR GONNA PAY!"

Kevin charged at the Chimera swinging his spiky fist and narrowly connecting with his shoulder. Vilgax didn't make any note of pain from the attack and grabbed the Osmosian by the neck before throwing him five feet away, through the wall.

Ben slammed down the core of the watch, forgetting about Scarlett for the moment and becoming enveloped in a flash of green light that faded to reveal a tall, lanky alien made of purple crystalline alien with several magenta stones surrounding his body and an Ultimatrix symbol on his chest.

"CHROMASTONE!" Ben shouted out his alien's name before charging up pinkish purple energy in his hands. "Come get some, Vilgax!"

Vilgax darted forward, jumping high into the air and landing down with a hard punch to the durable alien's chest.

Chromastone skidded across the floor for a minute before unleashing the charged up energy, which hit the same shoulder Kevin had hit earlier.

Thus time, Vilgax flinched, a small flinch but a flinch nonetheless. He leapt forth, looking to deliver another punch.

Chromastone narrowly dodged the attack and responded with an uppercut to the face that sent Vilgax back a few feet. The Chimera quickly shook off the attack and charged once more.

Before Vilgax could reach Chromastone, however, a wooden hammer whacked Vilgax in the side, bouncing him off to the side.

"Forget someone?" Kevin asked, raising his hammer fists in a battle ready stance.

Vilgax's eyes narrowed in annoyance. "No, I had hoped you would be smart and stay down. But clearly that isn't the case."

"Never has and never will." The wood in Kevin's body fell off as he turned to Chromastone. "Hold still Tennyson." He instructed before he began to absorb Chromastone's durable crystal.

However, before Kevin could cover more than half his body, Vilgax attacked. He delivered a jumping kick to Chromastone, separating the two of them and sending the alien hero flying.

"Ugh, that hurt..." Chromastone groaned in pain as he lay on the nearby ground. Kevin quickly glanced at Chromastone then back at Vilgax before lunging forward.

He threw a punch that Vilgax caught before responding with a punch of his own. Kevin fell back, grunting in pain before attempting another strike.

Vilgax dodged this strike and jumped back to confuse Kevin. The warlord's plan worked as Kevin blinked for a second in confusion. Allowing Vilgax to surprise him with a strong sucker punch followed by a right hook.

Kevin fell to the ground as Chromastone rose to his feet. "This...isn't...working." He panted before reaching for the Ultimatrix symbol and tapping it.

He was emerged in another, much quicker flash of light that faded to reveal a humanoid creature made of fire that resembled a skeleton.

"HEATBLAST!" The teenage hero exclaimed before shrugging. "Eh, not what I expected but it could work." He turned just in time to see Vilgax throw a left hook that connected to his jaw. The shot sent the Pyronite to his knees as Vilgax approached him.

"Ben Tennyson." He grinned, grabbing his neck and forcing Heatblast to stare into his enemy's face. "This was a warning, today you live. But know this, we're coming for you and everyone you've ever cared about."

With that, Vilgax delivered one final punch to the face, knocking Heatblast unconscious and forcing Ben to revert to his human form.

 **Later:**

"Ben! Ben! Wake up Ben!" The hero's eyes slowly opened, fixing his gaze on the one calling his name.

"Raven...?" Ben blinked in surprise before sitting upright. "Where are we?"

"Bellwood Tower."

"What?! But what about the-."

"It's under control, Robin and the other Titans are helping Animo with the Null Void." She frowned. "We need to talk."

Ben mirrored her expression. "What about?"

"Your fight with Vilgax."

Ben's frown deepened in annoyance. "Your not gonna start goin' off on me about what I shoulda done, are ya?"

"No." Raven shook her head. "We have more important things to talk about."

"Like?" Ben arched a curious brow.

Raven let out a heavy sigh before speaking. "The enemy you encountered in the Null Void...was not Vilgax."

"What?" Ben's eyes widened in surprise and confusion. "Are ya nuts? Of course it was Vilgax. Ya know, 'Ben Tennyson I have come to conquer Earth and capture the Omnitrix!' That guy, ring a bell?"

Raven rubbed her temples, fighting the headache that was beginning to develop as she explained things. "No, Ben. That was a clone of Vilgax, did you notice anything off about his appearance? A red S with two dots, perhaps?"

Ben thought it over for a second before nodding slowly. "Yeah, now that ya mention it, I did. What was that?"

"That was the mark of my father, Trigon." She sighed. "A powerful demon with a vast array of powers and skills. One of them is creating enhanced clones of anyone."

"Oh."

"Yes, oh." Raven nodded. "I received a vision of Vilgax and an odd spector go into my father's realm. I wanted to warn you, but I was too late."

"Odd spector?" Ben asked, voice filled with concern and slight fear. "C-can you show me your vision?"

Raven arched a brow but agreed without question. Ben became paler and paler as the projection of Raven's vision continued. By the end, he looked ready to faint.

"No...no way."

"What?" Raven asked in curiosity and concern. "What is it?"

"A team up, two of my worst enemies uniting with a deity who can destroy anything and everything." He stared Raven dead in the eyes. "Vilgax and Zs'Skayr are working with Trigon."

"Who's Zs'Skayr?" asked Kara as she walked into the room with a glass of water.

Ben turned to her and said "If I'm gonna say it I only wanna say it once so can we get everyone in here, or am I clear to go so I can tell them in the living room?"

The two shared a glance then Raven said "Okay you can go to the living room."

"But you're gonna need new clothes your old ones got all torn up." Kara said.

Ben got dressed out of his hospital gown and into a white jacket with dark green stripes down the sleeves and sides, and a black undershirt with a green circle with the number ten in the color white on it on his chest he also chose a pair of black jeans.

When he got out of the room both girls looked at him wide eyed and with mouths open. "Well? How do I look?" Ben asked. "Ya mean besides totally hot?" Kara asked. Raven and Ben blushed and Raven said "You look good Ben."

Ben smiled and said "Thanks I had hoped I would look good." Ben and the two girls walked into the living room where all the girls and Kevin were seated on the couch. Kevin had Jinx laying down with her head on his lap. Kevin was playing with her hair affectionately. Ben opened his mouth.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	9. Chapter 9

**V.C.: Hello everyone.**

 **K.N.: How's it going?**

 **Phoenix: Welcome back to our Ben 10 crossover with DC Heroes.**

 **Frostwing: Yeah, yeah, hurry it up. I wanna get back to my nap.**

 **V.C.: Then in that case I would just like to remind the readers to leave a review, it helps make the story better if we have your opinions and ideas.**

 **K.N.: Now on with the show!**

 **Disclaimer in previous chapters.**

 _ **Previously:**_

Ben got dressed out of his hospital gown and into a white jacket with dark green stripes down the sleeves and sides, and a black undershirt with a green circle with the number ten in the color white on it on his chest he also chose a pair of black jeans.

When he got out of the room both girls looked at him wide eyed and with mouths open. "Well? How do I look?" Ben asked. "Ya mean besides totally hot?" Kara asked. Raven and Ben blushed and Raven said "You look good Ben."

Ben smiled and said "Thanks I had hoped I would look good." Ben and the two girls walked into the living room where all the girls and Kevin were seated on the couch. Kevin had Jinx laying down with her head on his lap. Kevin was playing with her hair affectionately. Ben opened his mouth.

 _ **Chapter 9: The Diary of Ben**_

Ben then closed his mouth after a moment's pause. He thought over what he wanted to say for once then let out a sigh. "I guess I should start from the beginning…the very beginning. Since most of you except Gwen and Kevin don't know much of anything about it."

"What do you mean Benji?" Kevin arched a brow at the brunette watch bearer. "What are ya gonna do? Tell them all your heroic stories? Cause there are a lot of them, I'm pretty sure ya got enough to make up an entire TV series."

Ben paused for a minute before grinning, Gwen sensed a bad idea brewing and quickly went to shut down the madness before it could begin. "No Ben, you are not starting a television show about yourself." Ben pouted at his redheaded cousin, but dropped it nevertheless.

"Ahem." All three turned to see the Titans, Kara, Flashfire, and Jinx giving them all curious and somewhat annoyed looks. Robin, the one who had reminded Team Omnitrix of their presence, spoke up. "Are you going to clue us in on what it is your talking about or do you plan to leave us in the dark on this matter? Because while it sounds important you three seem to like beating the bush around this specific topic."

"Nah, I'll tell ya." Ben shrugged nonchalantly. But before he could continue with anything, Trixie and Scarlett revealed themselves from the Omnitrix and Ultimatrix respectively. Ben grew irritated by the multiple interruptions and groaned. "What is it, you two?"

"Greenie and I heard that your gonna tell the story all about how you got the watch and ended up getting stuck with fighting Vilgax in a never ending loop of doom." Scarlett explained herself while glancing at Trixie, who nodded enthusiastically.

"Yeah, plus I guess it would be good to have me here to help explain how Zs'skayr got loose from the watch." She added while smiling at the brunette.

Ben closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose before sighing. "Fine, then let's start from the beginning," Everyone else circled around Ben really closely. "But first...GIVE ME SOME SPACE!" They all obliged, mainly because they wanted to hear the tale he was going to tell. "Thank you, now...It started when an alien device did what it did. It stuck itself upon my wrist with secrets that it hid."

"We get it! Skip the boring exposition and tell us the stuff we actually want and need to know!" Beastboy roared in anger while Cyborg threw an open can of soda at Ben's head, which the brunette narrowly dodged then glared at the mutant shapeshifter, and the cybernetic teen.

"Fine then, I'll tell the edited version because none of you have any sense of patience," Ben glared heatedly at the group. "Fine, I got the watch when I was ten. I was on a summer roadtrip with my Grandpa Max and cousin Gwen. When I first used the watch I transformed into Heatblast, I nearly burned down an entire forest and it was only worse when a giant robot showed up and started destroying the place."

"Wait, that was you who started that forest fire?! I was stationed there while in the Doom Patrol!" Beastboy's eyes widened. "You nearly had us all killed man!"

"Sorry." Ben scratched the back of his neck. "Anyways, after awhile I met a street thug in New York named Kevin. He was a no good dirty scumbag with anger issues," Ben smirked at the Osmosian, who glared with hate in his eyes. "It was after that when the very first, and only, time where an alien species escaped the Omnitrix, Zs'skayr. Or Ghostfreak as I used to call him."

It was at this time Trixie decided to take over the conversation for Ben in order to explain exactly how Zs'skayr managed to slip through the cracks and make his escape. "The main reason why the Ectonurite DNA strand was able to escape was due to it being the only form in the Codon Stream to have its own consciousness. Allowing it to somehow eject itself from the watch in a way that even I am not entirely sure of. Which is rather freaky considering I am the very device we are speaking of."

"Okay, back to Ben," Beastboy flinched when he felt Raven smack him upside the back of his head. "Ow, what did I do?"

"Anyway. Ghostfreak or Zs'skayr, whatever you wanna call him, got loose and was a major pain in my ass. At first, I thought I took him out, but then some new aliens came from space to bring him back. The aliens ended up getting scanned and now I have BenWolf, BenMummy, and BenVictor."

"Dude you gotta get better names for your aliens." Beastboy said before getting hit over the head from out of nowhere with a hammer made of mana. Sunny smirked as he hit the ground with swirls in his eyes.

"Don't listen to him. I happen to like your name choices." Flashfire spoke up while slightly blushing.

"Actually, I have been trying to come up with some better names for those three. Cause the ones they have now sound kinda dumb, but moving on.

"What about Kev? Did this happen before he went psycho or after he went psycho and got stuck in the Null Void?" Jinx asked while glancing at her crush.

"Oh… right Kevin. I forgot. So he ended up touching the watch and going bonkers," Kevin looked at the ground and curled up slightly. "But he later joined us after a bad deal with a group called the Forever Knights."

"Wait you mean THE Forever Knights?" Kara asked, eyes wide with disbelief written all over her face.

"Yes those Forever Knights. Anyway he decided to 'temporarily' work with us because he wanted his money back. Eventually, he joined full time and helped us with our then mission to find my grandpa. Who at the time was secretly working a case with the Plumbers against the Highbreed."

"That's one active old man!" Cyborg shouted before falling into a black portal and then falling from the ceiling, repeatedly cycling the fall and getting occasionally hit by a star bolt from either Starfire or Flashfire. When he finally came to a stop, he said. "I can taste the color blue and eat snowflakes for dinner." Then he hit the ground completely unconscious beside his fallen friend, Beastboy.

"Any more interruptions?" Silence reigned after Raven asked this and got no verbal response. Everyone shuddered at the cold fury in her voice. "Good, continue please Ben."

Ben gulped slightly at the pure fear coursing through him at that exact moment. 'Aw jeez Ben, I don't wanna die. DON'T LET ME DIE TODAY!' The voice of Timid shouted loudly in immense terror.

Ben realized he was keeping Raven waiting and quickly went to apologize before he met an early end to his life. "Sorry Rae, but you kinda scared Timid," Raven had the decency to blush and meekly apologize. "Anyway, I guess now's as good a time as any to talk about my kids."

"WHAT?!" Robin shouted in pure disbelief. "YOU HAVE CHILDREN AND YOU FAILED TO NOTIFY ANY ONE?!" Robin was encased in a mana shield that prevented him from moving or speaking at all, courtesy of an annoyed Gwen.

"Do you want to join those two in sleepy time land" Robin somehow managed to get even paler while shaking his head 'no' rapidly.

"Okay, so at some point one of my aliens, Big Chill, started the natural reproductive cycle of the Necrofriggians, making me a 'mommy'." everyone burst into uncontrollable laughter, especially Kevin.

"Wow, I completely forgot about that. Best blackmail ever!" The Osmosian shouted, laughing so hard that he had to hold his chest due to laugh-pains. Eventually, he managed to calm down enough to notice Ben and Trixie burning a hole through him with their glares.

"What. Did. You. Do?" An all too familiar voice asked slowly and coldly. Everyone, including Beastboy and Cyborg who had woken during the laughing fit, looked to the side to see Azmuth standing atop the television screen, so as to actually be seen by everyone and not ignored due to his lack of height.

"Well, I was just telling everybody about how Big Chill had kids." Ben said nonchalantly with a loose shrug.

"YOU ABSOLUTE BLITHERING MINDLESS IDIOT WHO HAS NO RIGHT BEARING MY CREATION! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT yOU'VE DONE BY NOT TELLING ME THE SECOND THEY WERE BORN?!" Azmuth's eyes burned with fury far greater than anything even Trigon could muster.

Ben shuddered at the thoughts of what may have been running through the Galvan's mind at that exact moment. Nevertheless, he treaded lightly as he spoke. "What do you mean?"

"WHAT DO I MEAN?!" Ben noticeably flinched at the Galvan's roar of rage. "I MEAN YOU ARE AN IDIOT THERE IS NO TELLING WHAT THE CODON STREAM COULD HAVE DONE TO THOSE CHILDREN! THEY COULD ALL BE DEAD AT THIS POINT! AND THAT IS NOT EVEN TAKING INTO ACCOUNT THE NATURE OF THE NECROFRIGGIAN RACE!"

"Wait, what do you mean by 'nature of the Necrofriggian race'?" Ben gave the creator of the Omnitrix, who turned his gaze to Gwen and Kevin.

"You never told him?"

Kevin scratched the back of his head. "We kinda figured it'd be best if he didn't find out and worry about it."

"YOU DO REALIZE IF YOU TOLD HIM THEN THERE IS A CHANCE HE WOULD HAVE COME TO ME?!" Azmuth shook his tiny fist at them both. "THEY COULD BE ALIVE RIGHT NOW IF HE HAD COME! AS IT STANDS, THEIR CHANCE OF SURVIVAL IS MINIMAL AT BEST AND NONEXISTENT AT WORST!"

"WAIT, WHAT?!" Ben felt pure outrage course through his veins."YOU'RE SAYING THERE'S A GOOD CHANCE MY KIDS ARE DEAD?!" Ben turned his attention to his best friend "RUN!"

Kevin wasted absolutely no time in taking the brunette's advice. He sprinted to the nearest window and leapt, only to be saved by Starfire a moment later.

"Friend Kevin, you should have told Friend Ben about the birthing of the children. But Friend Ben, you do not truly want to kill your friend."

"Yes I do," Ben said as he pressed the button on the Ultimatrix to select an alien. "I shoulda done this a long time ago, now then which one...I know Way Big." Kevin blanched at the mention of the To'kustar form of the Ultimatrix.

"That can wait for another day," Azmuth said with barely contained anger. "Right now, you have to come with me so we may begin the hunt for those lost children. Assuming they are still alive." Azmuth glared at Gwen and Kevin before pulling out a remote. However, before he could push the button to teleport them away, the door slid open and Eunice surprised everyone by walking in.

"Oh come on! I leave for one hour and you still managed to make it here before me?!" Eunice shouted in irritation.

Azmuth turned to her and said "There is no time to talk right now Eunice, Benjamin and I have to hunt down some children."

Eunice blinked in confusion then turned to her secret crush, Kevin. "Do I even want to know?"

Kevin shook his head. "Ben's kids, I'll explain everything later. Honestly it's a long and complicate story." Eunice sighed at the former criminal's words in exasperation.

 _ **To Be Continued…**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Phoenix: Hello everyone.**

 **V.C.: Welcome back to Ben's Titan.**

 **Frostwing: This chapter is going to be very interesting.**

 **K.N.: I liked it! I think it was pretty cool!**

 **Phoenix: Thank you K.N., we hope all of you at home enjoy the chapter as well.**

 **V.C.: Please let us know what you think and if you have any ideas for the story. With that said, on with the show.**

 **Disclaimer in previous chapters.**

 _ **Previously:**_

Eunice blinked in confusion then turned to her secret crush, Kevin. "Do I even want to know?"

Kevin shook his head. "Ben's kids, I'll explain everything later. Honestly it's a long and complicated story." Eunice sighed at the former criminal's words in exasperation.

 _ **Chapter 10: On the Hunt**_

After flashing into Galvan Prime, Ben and Azmuth went straight to the Omnitrix creator's master computer. The small frog-like alien began punching in coordinates faster than a Kineceleran who drank too much coffee. While Ben watched in suspense, the Galvan went about explaining what they were going to do.

"First step is to isolate the energy signature which is unique to the Codon Stream. Now we just have to make it so that we don't pick up signals from the stream itself and the watches. Finally, we just adjust the scanner to pick up any similar signatures." After Azmuth said this he handed a radar with a circular screen on it to the teen.

"What is this Azmuth?"

"This," Azmuth motioned to the radar in Ben's hands. "Is a tracker that will help detect if any of those children are still alive within this galaxy." Ben quickly glanced down as soon as Azmuth finished his explanation.

A look of pure grief washed over Ben's face as he saw only one dot, signaling that only one out of the twelve children were traced to this galaxy. The Galvan noticed the look on the hero's face and looked over his shoulder. "I see, that is quite unfortunate. However, we should be grateful that even one of them is trackable, meaning at least one of your children is still alive."

The Omnitrix gave off a bright flash of light and Trixie appeared in front of the two "It's okay Ben the others probably made it out of this galaxy."

However, Azmuth objected to that note of optimism from his greatest creation. "I'm afraid that is highly unlikely, but you are more than welcome to check after you retrieve the child we know to be alive in this galaxy."

The small creature leapt over to Ben's arm and muttered something while punching in a combination. Seeing the look on Ben's face, he went about explaining. "I temporarily unlocked a feature that will randomly transform you into another alien when the time limit comes up instead of returning you to human."

"Why would that help?" Ben arched a brow at the frog-like alien.

"When you reach your child you may discover that you need to enter combat, and if you were to be forcibly turned back to your human self, you would most likely no longer be wearing your space gear. Consider this randomizer function an insurance policy for your sake along with everyone else's."

With that said, Azmuth set up a ship for Ben and set the coordinates, explaining that the ship was set on an autopilot that would lead him straight to the only one of his missing children located somewhere within this galaxy.

 _ **Later:**_

Ben was on the edge of his seat the entire ship ride through the cosmos. Trixie and Scarlett both tried to calm him down but it didn't work. Finally, much to Ben's relief, they landed on solid ground. Ben nearly leapt out of his seat and lunged for the door but was stopped by Trixie.

"What?" He snapped at her, clearly in a hurry to get off the ship.

"Calm down Tennyson," Scarlett stepped forward to help her rival. "I get your worried about the kid but you need to take a deep breath and chill out or else you may scare the kid when you find them."

Ben glared daggers at the Ultimatrix A.I. then sighed when he realized that she was right. "Fine, where are we anyways?"

"According to the ship's coordinates…" Trixie glanced at the ship's main computer and frowned when she saw where they were. "Khoros, homeworld to the Tetramand species. Or Four Arms as you would most likely recognize them."

Ben nodded. "Alright then, let's do this."

"Well, actually Trixie and I are gonna hide in our matrixes so we don't get in your way Benji." Scarlett informed him. And before he or Trixie could argue that, Scarlett grabbed Trixie by the arm and they both disappeared, leaving Ben all by himself.

Ben sighed in exasperation. "Fine, I guess I'm alone on this one." He grabbed the tracker that Azmuth had given him and got out of the ship, trying to keep a low profile for once in his life.

Unfortunately for Ben, he had not thought through that plan enough to realize that a human would be easily spotted among a group of nothing but Tetramands. He was approached by several locals who wanted to know what he was doing there. He ignored everyone as he continued to follow the tracker and stopped in front of a large orange palace.

Ben groaned, having a bad idea of what this place was meant for. "Great, royalty, they just love me." With that moment of sarcasm out of the way, Ben begrudgingly walked up to the palace door and knocked loudly.

The door opened a minute later to reveal a tall, regal looking elderly male Tetramand. This Tetramand, who was quite clearly the king of this world, blinked in surprise when he first saw Ben. "Benjamin Tennyson? To what do we owe the honor of your visiting this planet?"

"Have you seen a young necrofriggian recently?" Ben asked, cutting straight to the chase.

"Before I answer your question please enter the palace." With that the King, Gar, led Ben to the throne room of the palace. "Now then, about your question-."

Gar got interrupted by the loud sound of a side door that led into the throne room opening. From the door came a tall Tetramand female with long flowing black hair. She had a small Necrofriggian child seated on her shoulders. The instant that Ben and the child saw each other they shouted simultaneously. "Little Chill/Daddy!"

From the voice alone one could tell the child was a girl. The little Necrofriggian leapt off the female Tetramand's shoulder and ran straight for Ben, who scooped her into his arms and held her close. "Thank Paradox you're okay. How did you get all the way here? Where are your siblings? Are you hurt?"

She immediately began sobbing after he asked about her siblings. "I-I wanted us all to stay together but first one of my big sisters got taken away by the mean man. Then my other big sister disappeared after leaving us all on the hot planet. Then one of my little sisters ran away. Eventually the rest of us except for me got sick and wouldn't wake up. My big brother told me to fly away and find you so I came here trying to find you and now here you are."

Ben's heart broke as he heard the tale of what happened to all his children, but he had to appear strong for her. "Okay...what's your name?"

"I...don't have one." The girl looked down sadly. "You didn't name us before we flew off, so none of us really had names. We referred to each other by when we were born, from oldest to youngest."

"I see…" Ben nodded slowly. "Well, I guess I should fix that issue. Now what to name you...I know, how does Elara sound to you?"

"Elara...it sounds so pretty." The little girl smiled at the thought of it. "I like it."

"Elara it is then." Ben smiled at her before turning to the female Tetramand who had carried Elara into the room. "Thank you for looking after my daughter."

"Your welcome, it was my pleasure. I am Looma Red Wind, Princess of the Tetramands." Looma smiled as she stepped forward. "She was brought to us one day when a commoner found her searching for her father. Poor thing couldn't tell us much of anything about him though, I guess now we know."

"It's a long story that I really do not want to tell." Ben sighed at the memories of Big Chill going through the natural reproductive cycle for Necrofriggians. "Anyways, I guess we should get goi-." His words were cut off as a loud explosion was heard from outside while the ground beneath them began to shake.

"What in blazes is going on here?!" Gar shouted in fear and confusion as they all raced outside to find a large aircraft looming over the Tetramand homeworld. The ship was varying shades of green and yellow and had several laser cannons in plain view.

"Uh oh, that can't be good…" Ben muttered to himself while holding Elara closer to him in a form of protection.

At that moment, a scratchy voice that had an accent to it spoke loudly through an intercom on the warship. "People of Khoros, this is King Milleous o' the Incursean Empire. I am pleased ta announce dat as o' today, Khoros will be undah new management, by me!"

"Great… just what I needed." Ben groaned to himself as he turned to Looma. "Can you watch Elara while I take care of that?"

"Absolutely," Looma nodded in agreement. "Now hurry off and go kick those slimy Incurseans' butts!"

Ben nodded before walking outside to see several terrified Tetramands and the hatch to Milleous' ship open as a fleet of smaller ships carrying soldiers flew down to the surface of Khoros. Ben rolled his eyes and activated the Omnitrix, forgetting about the randomizer function and slamming down the core and being enveloped in a flash of light.

The light died away to reveal a tall humanoid skeletal-looking alien who was made entirely of fire with the Omnitrix symbol on his chest. "HEATBLAST!" He shouted out before pointing his hands downward and shooting fire at ground, using it as a way to propel himself upward.

Meanwhile inside the ship, Milleous was lazily lounging on his throne as he waited for his troops to notify him of their successful takeover. Milleous himself was a large flabby humanoid frog-like alien with a rather warty toad like appearance.

However, Milleous' relaxation plans quickly changed as one of his servants ran into the room. "King Milleous! We have a situation!"

"What?" Milleous asked in obvious annoyance.

The servant grew extremely nervous as they delivered the news to him. "According to our lookout crew...it is very likely that Ben Tennyson is heading straight for us…"

"Ben Tennyson?!" Milleous exclaimed in surprise and fury. "What da heck is he doin' all da way over here on Khoros?! Is he followin' me or somethin'? Cause it seems dat way. Oh well, let 'im come. I got a special surprise fo' him."

Heatblast crashed through the window of the Incursean mothership. "Hey Milleous! Show your ugly wart infested face so I can burn your ass outta existence for interrupting my family reunion!"

However, instead of Milleous showing himself, Heatblast received a blast of frost to the back. He cried out in pain and fell to his hands and knees as the bitter cold surrounded his body and began to solidify. "M-Mil-Milleous! You cheap...cheating...bastard...show yourself." He struggled to get out as the ice continued traveling up his body and cocooning him.

"Who said I was Milleous?" A female voice surprised Heatblast as he slowly looked up to see a tall slender teenage Incursean girl with a huge grin on her face. She wore a dark purple jacket with a black top underneath along with a pair of black tights and dark pink steel grey combat boots. "Did ya miss me Benji?"

"A...Attea?" Heatblast struggled out in his gravelly voice. "How?...You were-."

"That is of no concern to you." Attea snapped while increasing the pressure on her frost blaster, causing the Pyronite to scream out in agony as he began to freeze over a lot quicker. "All dat matters is that in a few seconds you'll be frozen in your own little prison. Just like how you led Daddy to lock me in stasis for all that time!"

"You...did that...to yourself…" Heatblast groaned out, almost completely frozen over by that point. However, before he could be completely frozen over, the Omnitrix began to flash red for the first time in forever. 'No, no, no! Not now Omnitrix, please! I cannot timeout right' now.'

'You'll understand what's happening in a second Ben.' Heatblast heard the voice of Trixie speak to him just as he was completely encased in ice. The ice exploded in a flash of green light that filled the area and died down to reveal…

"BIG CHILL!" Breathed out the Necrofriggian form of the Omnitrix as he absorbed all the ice and frost that Attea had used against him. The Incursean princess felt a sense of impending doom as Big Chill slowly approached her.

"B-Ben, my old friend...you wouldn't hurt me, right?" Attea laughed nervously as she tried her best not to get killed.

"No, I won't hurt you…" Big Chill got extremely close to her face as he stared darkly into her eyes and then breathed out a blast of frost that instantly froze Attea whole. "But what I will do is lock you back into your own little prison, as you so fondly put it."

Before Big Chill could move away, the Omnitrix scanned Attea, unlocking the Incursean DNA. "Oh, and would you look at that. It seems that i earned something a little extra from this reunion." The Necrofriggian let out a dark chuckle then turned toward the door behind the throne and pursued after Milleous.

However, before he could even pass through the door, Milleous burst into the room while wearing a Incursean battle suit which looked way too tight on his overweight frame. "Ben Tennyson, so it's true. Ya really are a thorn in my side, ya know dat? Oh well, let's get dis over with."

Big Chill went to speak only for the watch to start flashing red again. Milleous smirked, thinking that he was about to timeout and return to his weak human self.

However, the Incursean king got quite the nasty surprise as instead of Ben Tennyson he saw a tall muscular male Incursean wearing a pair of green sunglasses, a black wetsuit with a green stripe going down the middle. He had black fingerless gloves and toeless boots both with green cuffs at their ends. His Omnitrix symbol was on his upper right chest. This was the newest form to be unlocked by the Omnitrix…

"BULLFRAG!"

Milleous looked in horror at the new Incursean and felt a pulse of terror. "I surrender! Do what you will with me, just do not let that girl near my corpse! As it is I only brought her along because I promised her I would free her mother from stasis if she eliminated you."

"WAIT, WHAT?!" Bullfrag shouted in surprise and anger. When he got no answer from the elder Incursean, he felt his blood begin to boil. "You no good, lousy, douch bag! Ya know what I do to scum like you? I bust ya kneecaps if I'm feelin' nice. Thing is, I ain't feelin' so nice right 'bout now."

Milleous gulped in fear, knowing that he had to do or say something if he wanted to continue living without assistance from machinery. "Easy now, I'll do what'cha want! Just don't kill me, please. I mean it, whaddya want? Power? Money? My daughter? I'll give it to ya so long as youse let me live!"

Attea had begun to thaw out by this point and heard everything that her father said. She felt angered with him, he was willing to just give her away without a second thought and that was what really made her mad. She went to say something but Bullfrag beat her to the point.

"Nah, I don't want any o' that stuff, well not da money or power anyway. What I want is for you to free Attea's ma from stasis, hand over da crown and let da Plumbers take you in on all da crimes youse caused."

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	11. Chapter 11

**V.C.: Hello everyone!**

 **Phoenix(Grouchy): Ahh Shut up.**

 **Frostwing: Uh oh he's grumpy again.**

 **K.N.: Quickly! To the Authors Mobile!**

 **V.C.:(Rolls eyes) I apologize for these idiots, they seem to be acting up today.**

 **Phoenix (hits V.C. with a stick): I said shut up!**

 **Frostwing: Phoenix sweetie please calm down and tell us what's wrong.**

 **K.N.: Yeah dude we're all friends here.**

 **V.C.: Yeah c'mon just put the stick down and we can talk it out.**

 **Phoenix: I stubbed my toe! And now I'm gonna kill him.(points at V.C.)**

 **Frostwing: Oh okay.**

 **V.C.: Me?! Why not the Naruto rip off over there?! (Points at K.N.)**

 **Phoenix (Takes a deep breath): Sorry, Sorry, Anyway on with the chapter**

 **Disclaimer in previous chapters.**

 _ **Previously:**_

Milleous gulped in fear, knowing that he had to do or say something if he wanted to continue living without assistance from machinery. "Easy now, I'll do what'cha want! Just don't kill me, please. I mean it, whaddya want? Power? Money? My daughter? I'll give it to ya so long as youse let me live!"

Attea had begun to thaw out by this point and heard everything that her father said. She felt angered with him, he was willing to just give her away without a second thought and that was what really made her mad. She went to say something but Bullfrag beat her to the point.

"Nah, I don't want any o' that stuff, well not da money or power anyway. What I want is for you to free Attea's ma from stasis, hand over da crown, and let da Plumbers take you in on all da crime youse caused."

 _ **Chapter 11: The Princess and the Bullfrag**_

The room was silent for a while after Bullfrag made his terms known to the Incursean King. Milleous was deep in thought, debating how worthwhile it would be to comply with the Wielder of the Omnitrix. Finally, after what felt like an eternity for everyone, Milleous spoke.

"Al'ight, I'll do what youse say Tennyson. But only if I gets to add a little twist to things."

Bullfrag glared at the flabby Incursean male but decided to hear what the ugly old toad wanted. "What do youse want Milleous?"

"I'll hand over da crown and free her mutha but only if youse agree to marry Attea." He saw the confused and outraged looks both Bullfrag and Attea were giving him and decided it would be best to explain his reasoning. "Youse seem to care 'bout her and besides, if she's married to you den there's a link 'tween us Incurseans and da Plumbas." ' _Not ta mention she'll be outta my hair fo' good.'_

Attea was not sure what to think at that moment. She glanced at Bullfrag, trying to read his face and gain some insight on how Ben felt about this proposal. ' _I have to admit, that new body of his is really hot. Plus, I did always think he was a cutie as a human. If I wasn't sent to stasis I probably woulda made a move on 'im.'_

Ben and Bullfrag were having an intense internal debate at that moment. Ben was unsure that it was worth it to accept Milleous' offer while Bullfrag wanted to accept it, being an actual member of that species and having an attraction to the princess. Ben was about to say something when Bullfrag cut him off.

' _Well, if we don' take dis offer den whaddya suggest we do? Leave poor Attea all alone without any family or people ta fall back on?'_

' _No,'_ Ben sighed. ' _But you do realize that this is_ _ **my**_ _love life that will be affected if we accept this offer, right?'_

' _Aw c'mon Benji,'_ Bullfrag mentally scoffed at the brunette watch bearer. ' _Ya can't seriously be tellin' me dat youse don't think she's at least a li'l bit cute. I may be new here but even I think dat's bull.'_ With that, Bullfrag turned to Milleous and nodded. "I'll accept yer offer, but only if Attea accepts it too."

Attea was frozen, her brain kept repeating ' _Error not found. Attempting to reload. Please wait.'_ When Attea finally snapped out of it, she saw that both her father and Bullfrag were staring expectantly at her, awaiting a response.

At this point Bullfrag lifted one hand and said, "Hey gorgeous, are ya in dere?"

' _He called me gorgeous_!' Attea thought while madly blushing. She shook her head and thought over what the implications of accepting this deal would be. "Yeah, uh, I guess dat would be alright with me. I don't care as long as that slimy toad lets my mama go."

Milleous grinned, knowing he would be successful in giving his race a connection to the Plumbers. He offered a cheeky grin as he got up to make a break for it and get out of the room. "Great! Now, I'll just go get da papahs and give youse two some time to yerselves." With that Milleous turned and prepared to run as fast as he could to his escape ship.

As the old toad attempted to make a break for it and run away, a long sticky dark purple tongue grabbed the door to the throne room and pulled it shut. "Not so fast Milleous," Bullfrag said, slightly muffled, as he retracted his tongue and placed himself between the ruler and the door.

Meanwhile, Attea stood behind the Incursean King, placing the barrel of the Frost Gun inches away from his forehead. "Don't move daddy, I will shoot ya!"

Milleous raised both arms in surrender and resigned himself to imprisonment. Bullfrag subdued the large ugly toad then turned his attention to Attea and kissed her cheek, shocking Attea speechless and blushing with embarrassment from a guy she liked kissing her. Inside Bullfrag's mind Ben shouted. ' _What are you doing?'_

' _Ah shaddap Benji, it's not like ya didn't wanna. I just did cuz I knew ya were too much of a wuss ta do it yerself.'_

' _So? You don't always gotta rush into kissing girls. Slow it down a little, take some time and get to know her first before you rush into things without thinking.'_ Ben responded, his thoughts flashing back to his time with Julie. He figured she probably hooked up with Herve because he took things too fast.

' _Come off it Tennyson,'_ Bullfrag responded. ' _Jus' cuz you an' Julie didn't work out doesn't mean dat it was yer fault.'_

' _How do you even know about that? I mean she was always talking about how our trouble was my fault.'_ Bullfrag had no answer to that, which annoyed the teenage hero.

As Bullfrag cuffed Milleous and prepared to have him transferred to Plumber custody, Attea stood still, her fingers tracing over the place Bullfrag's lips had made contact with her cheek, a smile on her face. As Bullfrag finished processing Milleous, he looked over at Attea and grinned before finally deciding to turn back and pressing the Omnitrix symbol on his chest.

Bullfrag was consumed in a flash of green light. From the light came everyone's favorite brunette Omnitrix bearer.

 _ **Ten Minutes Later:**_

Ben and Attea had landed on the surface of Khoros and returned to the palace. Ben spotted Looma and went to collect his daughter. When he reached her he looked to find his daughter and all he saw was a young female Tetramand. "Hey Looma where's Elara?" the princess pointed towards the young girl.

Ben was about to argue against that when a shocked and surprised Trixie popped out of the Omnitrix and stated "She's telling the truth Ben. According to my scanners, that is Elara."

Ben looked at Trixie for a moment before she disappeared again then nodded, taking a mental note to discuss this interesting development with the creator of the Omnitrix. He walked over to the girl and knelt down to her height. "Hey Elara, it's time to go. Say bye to Princess Looma and we can head to the ship."

"Okay daddy," Elara smiled and ran over to the tall princess and gave her a hug "Bye bye Princess."

"Goodbye little one." Looma smiled warmly at the young girl.

"Wow, she's really taken a shine to you." Ben said to the Princess of the Tetramand species.

"Well, I appear to have grown quite attached to her as well." Looma admitted, her smile growing as she watched the little girl head toward the exit.

"You know, with being a hero I have to spend a lot of time away from home. If you'd like I could always use a babysitter." Ben jokingly offered, not expecting anything to come of it.

"I might just take you up on that offer."

"Really?" Ben arched a curious brow. "I didn't expect a princess to actually think about my offer. Especially not one who looks as beautiful as you do."

Looma responded to Ben's compliment by blushing deeply. "Thank you, but really I am hardly the most attractive person out there."

Ben looked her in the eyes and said "Aw that's BS. Your gorgeous, you just have a different look from others, that doesn't make you any less beautiful, at least that's what I think."

"Well, thank you," Looma blushed a deeper shade of red at his compliments. "If I weren't already betrothed to someone then I would consider trying you out as a potential suitor. After all, you are a rather sweet person."

"Your betrothed? To who?" Ben gave the princess a curious look, wondering who the lucky guy was to be with such a beautiful woman. "I mean, are they here? Maybe I could meet him and make sure he knows not to screw up what he's got."

Looma frowned, not liking to think about that street thug who had simply used her to get a free car before running off somewhere in the universe where she couldn't find him and go through the process of getting married. "His name is Kevin Ethan Levin and he's a low down, good for nothing jerk."

Ben couldn't help but let out a laugh at that comment. "Yeah, Kevin is a meathead from time to time." He agreed, not realizing the implication of what he had just said.

However, Ben figured out that he may have said something he shouldn't have as he noticed the narrow gaze of the Tetramand Princess. "Looma? Are you okay?"

"You know him?"

"Uh, yeah?" Ben instantly regretted answering that. Because while he was angry with his half-alien for not telling him about the dangers of his children flying up into space, he didn't actually want to kill him. Ben braced himself for the next question that he knew was coming.

"Do you know where he is?"

Ben didn't want to sell out Kevin, truly he didn't, but he figured that if Looma felt so negatively about the raven haired ex-criminal then he must have really upset her somehow. After taking a second to weigh his options, Ben finally answered her. "Yes, Kevin lives on our home planet, Earth, in Bellwood along with me."

"I see…" Looma nodded, processing the information that Ben had given her. "Is there any way that you could lead me to him? I would like to talk with him and see if we cannot break off our engagement. You see, my race determines who we will marry through battles of strength. However, my father peacefully arranged for Kevin and I to be wed."

"Really? Then why didn't Gar have Kevin stay on Khoros?"

"He tried to," Looma frowned at the memory of Kevin running off as soon as they had given him his car. "But the minute he was left alone that scumbag ran off with the car my father had custom made for him."

Ben felt a familiar twitch in his left eye at the mention of Kevin's car. He felt angered that Kevin would do something so low down and dirty just to get his hands on a car, but since this was probably before they had reunited with him then Kevin most likely was still a thug at that point. "Okay, if you want I can give you the coordinates to our home and tell the other people we live with to be expecting you and not tell Kevin you're coming."

Looma smiled wickedly at the brown haired teenager. "That would be perfect. Thank you Ben."

"No problem, now if you'll excuse me I and Attea have to stop at Galvan Prime to talk with Azmuth about Elara." With that said, Ben, Attea, and Elara all left the palace and went straight for the ship. Attea glanced at the Omnitrix bearer and arched a brow.

"How you gonna explain me to that old frog and your folks?"

"Eh," Ben shrugged loosely. "I'll just tell Grandpa Max, as it is I already sent a signal with the Omnitrix to Plumbers HQ telling them to pick Milleous up. I'll explain the details when Grandpa asks for them." He paused for a second then glanced at a now sleeping Elara. "And I wouldn't worry about Azmuth, he'll be more concerned with Elara than anything else."

"Eh, I suppose your right." Attea smirked at the thought of how Ben's family and friends might react to her now being betrothed to the teenage hero.

 _ **Later, Galvan Prime:**_

Ben carried a sleeping Elara inside the Galvan's lab, careful not to disturb the young child. Attea was following slightly behind him, so as to give him space in case if anything happened with Elara.

Azmuth turned to the door as soon as they entered and stared at the trio. His gaze narrowed at Attea for a moment before softening once his eyes drifted to the sleeping form of the young Tetramand girl. ' _Wait a moment, I thought Benjamin said it was the Necrofriggian DNA strand that reproduced.'_ "Benjamin, who is that young girl in your arms?"

"This is Elara, the girl that your tracker picked up on. Before you ask anything else, she was a Necrofriggian when I first found her, but she somehow transformed into a Tetramand while I was away dealing with an invasion of the planet she was on."

"Interesting," Azmuth hummed in thought. "I have a theory as to how that may have happened, but in order to confirm my suspicions I will need a sample of the child's DNA." He noticed the look on Ben's face become apprehensive. "Do not fret, I can collect the necessary sample without causing any harm to the young girl."

Ben hesitated for a minute then sighed, knowing that they needed to have this done. "Alright, just be careful with my daughter."

 _ **Meanwhile Elsewhere:**_

In a shadowy room we see the silhouette of a man staring at several screens which depict different things. One showed Ben and Attea on Galvan Prime while Azmuth began his testing on Elara's DNA, another showed the activities of Kevin, Gwen, and the remainder of the Titans in Bellwood, while another showed a silver haired teenager who was almost identical to Ben in appearance hiding out with some sort of captive alien in his possession.

The unknown figure watched these screens, thinking about everything that he saw. Finally, after a moment's pause, he spoke to himself. "It would seem that I have found out some intriguing information about our targets. I suppose I shall have to get a better look though. Perhaps I can have her do it for me."

The figure's ambiguous statement was left in the air for a minute before the man turned in his chair. From the shadows, one could see half of his face, which was in actuality a mask.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


End file.
